Adventure of a Prankster
by Fairy-FireDragon23
Summary: Shyne Conner is a very well known prankster at HA but when he meets the new girl what will happen? And why is his brother so bothered by it?


**Disclaimer: i do not own victorious but I do own my ocs, also Shyne name is pronounced 'Shawn'**

* * *

"damn it get back here pee-wee!" Mike's angry voice rang threw the halls as he ran he was drenched in water and was glad that he had an extra shirt in his locker but will be even happier when he kills his brother's friend.

"hahaha can't keep up football star" Pee-wee laughed as he ran very happy that his prank was a complete success and hoping that his mentor would be glad with his work also. speaking of him pee-wee saw him on his phone sitting on a black box and stop in front of him.

"hey sh-"was all pee-wee said before he was tackled to the ground courtesy of Mike himself.

Shyne looked down at the two and raise an eyebrow " are you two having another lover's quarrel" he said in a monotone

"shut up dummy" Mike said getting up shyne noticed that his brothers shirt was wet and smirked.

"I see he got you with the balloon again" he said turning back to his phone

"watever, you need to keep your little rat under control"Mike said as walked away to his locker

"and you need to untwist your panties" Shyne yelled after his brother then turned to pee-wee and patted him on the the back "good job" he said smirked going back to his phone

"thanks man" he said happily.

"yo, what's up bitches" Nate said walking up to them

"what up" Shyne said shaking hands with him not looking up

"hey" Pee-wee said

" have you heard about the new kid thats coming here" Nate asked

"no what about it" asked pee-wee

" well, I heard its a girl and she's Trina's sister" Nate said shivering at trina's name. this cause Shyne head to spike straight up

"there's more of her" he said annoyed that there is another untalented annoying trina coming to their school." her parents couldn't stop at one" he said making the guys laugh. In all honesty he had never met Trina's sister even though he has been to her house being that she is dating his brother he was hoping, no praying that she was nothing like her sister.

* * *

"alright class drive by acting, you all are stuck on a island trying to eat eachother GO!" Sikowitz said. Everyone jump up and started attacking eachother and didn't notice that the door opened. When someone spoke they all turned and stared at the person

"um hi sorry I'm late" the girl said nervously

"who are you" Sikowitz asked

"I'm the new student Tori Vega" she smiled

"Vega? like Trina Vega" he asked

"uh yeah" she said confused

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes(Jade) at that name. Shyne quirked an eyebrow at the girl '_tori huh, damn_' he thought she turned his way and smiled he nodded at her.

"I see, well then class take your seats and lets continue the lesson" he said making everyone groan again.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

"so, how did you and your no talent having sister get in this school" Jade asked taking a seat

"Jade! I'm sorry for her" Beck said

"what, its just a question" she reasoned

"Its okay, um well Jade I audition and as for trina I don't know" Tori sighed

"and you actually were good" she let out a laugh

"Jade, be nice" Cat said walking up and taking a seat

"watever" Jade said rolling her eyes and continued to eat

"so,Tori what did you do at the audition" Cat asked

"I sang" she smiled then frowned when Jade busted out laughing

"you sing? oh thats priceless" she laughed

"hey! I can sing" Tori protested

"oh really, then sing something" Jade challenged

"gladly" Tori said as she stood up.

_Maybe silly for me to feel_

_This way about you and her_

_'Cause I know she's been such a good friend_

_I know she has helped you through._

_Talkin' late on the phone_

_Every night you've been callin'_

_Private moments alone_

_Could your heart soon be fallin'?_

_And I know she's a friend_

_But I can't shake the feeling_

_That I could be losing your heart._

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend_

_Although, she's just a girl that is your friend_

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend_

_She shares a special part of you._

Applause erupted through the aspalt, Tori took a bow and smirked at jade then sat back down.

"not bad vega" jade nodded

"thank you jade"tori smiled

"nice voice" someone said behind her. She looked up and smiled

"hey Mike" she said

"hey" he said sitting next to her

"where's Trina" she asked him looking around

"she's finishing up a test we had" he smirked _'but she is the last thing on my mind' _he thought

"oh, then when am I going to meet this brother of your's"she asked

"yeah,where is your annoying brother" Jade asked

"I don't know why" he said a bit mad about them asking about his brother

"he owes me five bucks" she said

"how-" Beck asked

"bet, anyway tell him I'm looking for him" she said

"then look no further baby" Shyne whispered in her ear while dodging a elbow in the stomach

"where's my money" she demanded more than asked

"here" he took out the five and handed it to her then started to walk off

"wait Shyne come here"mike called him

"what" he said turning back

"I wanted you to meet Tori trina's little sister" mike said pointing to her, she smiled and waved

"hi little vega, so I'm assuming you have no talent based on your sister" he said

"um I-"

"she's good shyne" Jade said

"oh really, wow then you must have some since jade said so" he said sarcastically

"shut up dude" Mike said annoyed

"make me pretty boy" Shyne smirked when his brother looked bothered he hated being called that, he turned back to Tori "I'm kidding new girl I heard you singing" he bent next to her "If you need any lyrics or beats come to me" he smirked at her then walked away

"god he's annoying" Mike said still mad

"THANK YOU" he yelled.

* * *

~home~

* * *

They were suppose to be working on a project but Shyne and Jade had other plans instead of working, Shyne was on his laptop looking at silly cat videos and Jade was texting on her phone.

while watching a cat play a the piano his stomach growled but he was to lazy to cook anything so he decided to just order a pizza.

"hey jade I'm ordering pizza you want any-"he stopped when he turned around to see her sitting in his bed viciously tapping on her phone.

he sighed "you and beck text fighting again"

"yep" she answer not turning from her phone "OH" she said in a very jade-like manner reading a new text

"and your gonna take everything out on your phone" he said earning a glare from her. he smirked at his very cute but scary friend "well do you want me to get anything else" he asked getting up

"wings" was all he heard as he walked out the room

Walking into the kitchen for the phone he saw his step-sister Ashley looking in the fridge. "hey" he said walking past her 'hi' she responded. he grabbed the phone pressed the speed dial number for the pizza place. "i'm getting pizza you have a slice if you want" he offered

"thanks" she smiled. Unlike his older brother shyne got along with Ashley even if they're not. they had alot in common like playing video games, music genre, and most importantly share the joy of annoying his brother. he can honestly say he liked having her as a sister.

"Can me and Trina have a slice"Mike said in a mocking tone  
"NO"Ashley and Shyne said  
"Why so ganky" Mike asked confused  
"For one I don't like you or that beast woman" Shyne said getting off the phone  
"Watch it Shynie"Ashley said "and secondly last time we did you guys took the whole pizza"she folded her arms  
"But you didn't say have a slice you said have some pizza" he said  
"That doesn't mean take the whole thing" Shyne protested  
"That's janked up" Mike walked into the living room  
"He is crazy" Ashley shook her head  
"Like his girl" Shyne said going back up stairs

Walking back into his room he didn't see jade on the bed but at his desk on his laptop 'damn it' he thought walking towards the bed grabbing the remote on the way

"What's with you and cats?" she asked him. He shrugged leaned back on the bed flicking through channels "your a weirdo" she said  
"Takes one to know one"  
"Shut up"  
"So, you and beck done fighting"  
"Not exactly,but he wants me to come over"  
"Really? I just ordered food and your gonna leave me hanging"  
"Ashley 's here she'll shared with her baby brother" she smirked he rolled his eyes  
"Or there's Mike"  
"Stop talking"  
"That wasn't a no"  
"Shut up"  
"Aw, quit being such a baby" she got up and sat next to him and started pinching his cheek  
"Ow stop jade" trying to slap her hand away  
"Aww is little shynie scared to be alone with his siblings" she laughed  
"Jade I mean it stop"  
"Or what" she arched an eyebrow  
"This" he flipped her on her back and started tickling her  
"O-ok I give I give" she laughed uncontrollably  
"I can't hear you"  
"You win I give" she managed to say  
He stopped and looked at her '_you couldn't tell right now that she would stab you with just a pair of scissors' _he thought  
"Get off me"  
"Ok no need to be hostile" he moved  
"I'll be back tomorrow" she said grabbing her bag  
"Ok" she walked out the room.

**20minutes later living room**

Ashley and Mike were sitting watching tv, well Mike is Ashley was texting on her phone  
"Who ya texting" he turned to her  
"Cat why"  
"Oh just wondering" he looked back at the tv  
"Well st-" a text interrupted her  
"What?"  
"Nothing, hey why are you dating Trina"  
"Really? We're going through this again"  
"Yes we are, I just don't see the reason you like her"  
"Well she's sweet"  
"To who?" She raised a eyebrow  
"Me. She's smart"  
"For real?"  
He sighed "and she's hot"  
"That's it"  
"Yeah pretty much"  
"Ok" she said then continued texting. She stopped when the door bell rang  
"I got it" she heard Shyne yell  
"Sure" she started texting again

"That'll be 26.50" the pizza guy said  
"Damn, here you go" shyne said handing him the money  
"Thank you enjoy your food" the guy said  
"Yeah yeah" shyne said closing the door. As soon as he turns around to walk there's a knock on the door '_aw hell' _he thought while opening the door  
"Hi dork" of course it's Trina  
"Hey witch" she pushed pass him into house, he glared at her  
"HEY!" Mike yelled at his brother  
"What? I said witch" he shrugged closing door then it was pushed back almost hitting him the face  
"Wait! Sorry" she said coming in the house  
"You invited the other one?" Shyne asked his brother  
"Yeah you got a problem" stepping toward his brother  
"What if I do"  
"Oh not again"Ashley said to herself getting up from the couch  
"Hey no fighting you two" she warned then turned to tori  
"Sorry, just ignore them they do this all the time, I'm Ashley by the way"she smiled  
"Tori" she told her returning the smile  
"Anyway, I'll be going to the kitchen now, ash if you want a slice your welcome to follow" Shyne said and began walking  
"Ooh pizza" Trina said following him. He looked back  
"NO!" shyne yelled making her flinched back 'thank you jade' he thought  
"Don't be mean shynie" Ashley said walking past him  
"Yeah shynie don't be mean"Trina said making him give a dark glare  
"Don't you ever call me that" he said darkly then calmed "you little Vega"  
"Uh me?" She said scared pointing to herself  
"Yes you, want a some" he asked holding up the pizza  
"Um sure" she walked behind him to the kitchen

"What no fair, how come she can but we can't" Mike asked leaning on the counter  
"She's a guest" Ashley answer simply  
"I'm a guest too" Trina said  
"And I live here"  
"Well right now she's not being annoying as you two" Shyne smirked

**Beck and Jade**

"You let her eat the fry" Jade exclaimed  
"It was just food jade" Beck said tired  
"Oh it start as just food next thing you she's all over you, oh beck your so funny, your so nice, hey let's go make out" she said turning her back  
"Jade none of that's going to happen" he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her  
"No"she said quietly trying to get out of his hold but he just hugs her tighter  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again"  
"It better not" she warned  
"Love you"  
"Love you too"

**Robbie**

"Okay you can do this" Robbie prep to himself while looking in his bathroom mirror  
"Hi cat I was wondering if you would like-no I sound stupid"  
"That's because you are" Rex said from the other room  
"No I'm not" he argued  
"Yes you are if you she'll said yes to you" the puppet laughed  
"Maybe your right" Robbie said sadly dropping onto his bed  
"Maybe? Boy I am right, just face it Rob that girl wants a man not a boy"  
"I'm getting there" Robbie said before grabbing his emergency mayonnaise

**Cat**

"No your not suppose to put that in the toilet" she yelled at her brother

* * *

**A/N: song is called 'girlfriend by Alicia keys if you were wondering. also for those of you who follow my saints row story im still working on it just give me time**


End file.
